My Time With You
by SoarWithMe
Summary: What happens when you see Tsuna for the first time in ten years?    TYL! Tsuna x Reader oneshot


My Time With You

TYL!Tsuna x Reader

The day was young; the sun had climbed its way high into the sky. Tsuna had many important issues to attend to. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. The heat wasn't helping. Reluctant to leave his work, Tsuna left, hoping to spend a few hours doing something else.

You sat in your backyard, unable escape the summer heat. Having sunshine was nice, but you were always more of a snow or rain person. It had been a while since you had an excuse to take a break and relax. Life was hectic. Looking around, you saw how the rows of tulips and daffodils looked tired and pathetic. Some patches in the grass were turning slightly yellow, and soil felt dry and crumbly. Sighing, you got up and dug out some tools from the shed.

As Tsuna strolled along the side walk, he passed several groups of kids. One, however, almost made him laugh. A little boy with dark brown hair and the sweetest brown eyes jumped and squealed meekly whenever someone ran by. "Ren, you're so dumb!" one of the kids called out. Ren looked close to tears, as he curled up into a ball on the edge of the curb.  
>"Hey, kid." Tsuna nudged Ren gently. He didn't respond. "Is your name Ren?" Silence. Ren slightly nodded his head, arms still hugging his knees. "My name is Tsuna. C'mon, let's go." Shaking his head, Ren refused to budge. "Why not? It's me or those kids."<br>Finally, Ren looked up, his adorable eyes studying Tsuna. The mafia boss held out his hand, but Ren got up himself, denying help.  
>"Let's go then," Ren said, in a slightly nervous voice.<p>

You stood up, stretching your sore muscles. The backyard was now weeded, the grass was cut, and the bushes were trimmed. Wondering what to do next, you brushed some grass off your legs. Roaring ferociously, your stomach complained of emptiness. But, of course, there wasn't anything ready-to-eat in the fridge. You'd have to cook.

To be honest, Tsuna didn't know where he was going. Then, he remembered you. Sweet, smiling you. He could imagine you skipping delicately in a field of flowers, until... Tsuna felt a slight nudge. He looked down, eyes meeting golden brown ones. "I'm taking you to meet a very good friend of mine. There's only about a block left after the next right turn." Ren nodded glumly, trying not to think about his hunger.

Time seemed to slow down like it was passing through molasses. As Tsuna walked up to your doorstep, he wondered what your reaction would be. Excited... or confused? You hadn't seen him for the past ten years. Anything could be expected.  
>"Hey, um Mr. Tsuna, this is Miss (LN)'s house," Ren poked Tsuna's arm.  
>"How do you know?"<br>"She gives me cookies whenever I stop by, because I'm the newspaper guy."  
>"I see."<p>

The doorbell rang, several times after another. You were tempted to bring your butcher's knife with you, as you inched cautiously towards the door. This wasn't the first time that the person at your door was a mafioso that wanted to murder you. But, somehow, this time seemed different. As you passed by the coat closet, you slipped a hand into the pocket of a furry jacket, and took out a fully-loaded pistol. Better safe than sorry, right?

Nothing would have prepared you for it. You opened the door slowly, gun at the ready. Your eyes widened, and you almost accidentally pulled the trigger out of utter shock. A tall, almost familiar man stood there. You could have sworn that you knew that spiky auburn hair, sun-kissed skin, and sepia eyes. But, the man's aura seemed strange. And then it struck you.

Tsuna watched you stare at him. His skin prickled with heat, yet he couldn't take his eyes off you. Your wavy hair now streamed down your back, stopping at your waist. Studying you, he realized one major difference above all. You looked so... feminine. Never before had he seen you wear make-up. It was almost intimidating. Yet, the words flowed so smoothly out of his mouth. "Hi."  
>Ren felt the awkwardness of the situation, and piped up, "Hi, Miss (LN)!"  
>"Hello, Ren-kun." Then turning to Tsuna, you said, in a voice that dripped with attitude, "I don't see you for ten years, and all you say is 'Hi'?"<br>Tsuna didn't know what to say. It had been a while since someone treated him so casually. It was... refreshing. "Sorry to bother you. We'll come back later," he apologized.  
>"Come in. Lunch is ready, anyway."<p>

"So, how's your famiglia? Gokudera? Yamamoto? I haven't seen them for a while," you asked nonchalantly, passing out plates, cups, and utensils.  
>Tsuna felt his stomach tighten when he heard Yamamoto's name. You had always liked Yamamoto, and Tsuna remembered when you used to confided in him about your feelings for the baseball jock. "Everyone's... fine," he answered, trying not to reveal his thoughts.<br>"That's good. Ren-kun, how's your mother? Is the medicine helping?"  
>Ren nodded, eyes twinkling. "Thank you so much!"<br>"It's nothing." You reached down and ruffled his hair.

The spaghetti and meatballs were eaten in silence, as the awkwardness rose by the minute.  
>You got up to clear up the plates, but Tsuna insisted on helping. So the three of you stood in the kitchen, contributing some sort of way. You washed the dishes, Tsuna dried them, then Ren put them back in the cabinet. You felt a tug on your apron.<br>"Can we go outside?" Ren pleaded.  
>"Of course. If you want, I wouldn't mind some extra help with watering the plants." Ren nodded and skipped happily out to the backyard.<p>

"You haven't changed a bit."  
>You turned to Tsuna, raising an eyebrow. "Well," pretending to analyze him, "I can't say the same for you," you teased.<br>"Really? Pray tell me, what changes do you see as positive?"  
>"You're smarter, and stronger, obviously..." you trailed off as he stepped closer to you.<br>"And?" he prompted.  
>"Much taller."<br>"And?"  
>"Handsome, um, I mean-" Tsuna chuckled, and color rose to your cheeks.<br>"No, no, I completely understand. You just couldn't help admiring me, huh?" You really wanted to slap that grin off of his face.  
>"Fine, fine. Hey, let's go work on your garden, and then we'll address this later, ok?" Tsuna breathed in your ear, gently giving your cheek a quick peck. Your face now resembled a ripe tomato, as you followed him out to the backyard.<p>

**Hi all, it's Alice. I know I haven't upload in a while (quite the understatement) *dodges various weapons***

**But, I promise to upload more frequently! Reviews, please? :3**


End file.
